


THINKING ABOUT THE GOOD THINGS

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han recalls moments in their life together</p>
            </blockquote>





	THINKING ABOUT THE GOOD THINGS

                                      THINKING ABOUT THE GOOD TIMES 

 

 _"You think a Princess and a guy like me...._ "  Han Solo to Luke Skywalker in A NEW HOPE

 

 _"Some of it was good."_ Han Solo to Leia Organa Solo in THE FORCE AWAKENS

 

 

When I first saw you in that holding cell...so firey and determined.

 

At the Awards Ceremony after the destruction of the Imperial Death Star and you placed that medal around my neck.

 

Our first kiss aboard the _Falcon._

 

We made a great team on Endor when we were surrounded at the Imperial Shield Generator...and you had that blaster.

 

That night, in the Ewok Village, you let your hair down...and told me Luke was your brother.....not my rival

 

The day we were married...another change in my life.

 

The dreamy look in your eyes and your satisfied sigh after our lovemaking on our wedding night.

 

The day you told me you were pregnant with our child.  My smuggling skills and 'contacts' were useful in getting those rare Amarel nuts and Laretha cream you craved.

 

Then, the years of raising our son - what happiness he brought us...and we brought to each other.

 

(I want to forget the bad days when Ben was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force - the Power that caused him to abandon us....Luke to abandon his training of new Jedi......

our abandonment of each other.)

 

Then, after all those years, to see you, my Leia, coming out of that ship on Takodana _"You've changed your hair."_

 

Telling you I saw our son.  Holding you in my arms again (you felt so good, so natural - the years melted away) _"If you see our son, bring him home."_

 

Home...it's not a place or a planet...home is _us.._ he is part of us.

 

Even after all the years that have passed and all that has happened, we are still a family.

 


End file.
